Gunslinger
by BuJyo
Summary: My ramblings from the list I took from R.W. for the iPod challenge remix. Enjoy!


***** Took my list from R.W. on L.J. This is what emerged from my turkey stuffed brain *****

**Viva la Vida -- Coldplay**

He watched her as she stood at the edge of the cliff, peering out at the expanse of desert their witness could have covered in the last few hours. The wind lifted her hair off her neck and for a moment it appeared she would take flight. The set of her jaw and the intensity in her eyes made him think of avenging angels. Pictures from a children's bible so long ago. Beautiful, powerful and terrible. Exacting revenge on those who transgress, yet cradling the helpless as though they were precious and fragile.

She spotted the trail of dust at the same time as he and he saw her tense to alertness.

"Let's go, Marshall, if he gets much further we'll lose him."

She turned to head back to the SUV and he followed, no more able to resist her than he could resist breathing.

**Light On – David Cook**

Raph ran his hands over his face in frustration and sadness. She just walked out…gone. He knew he shouldn't have said what he did but the woman drove him to do many things he shouldn't. He shouldn't love her…shouldn't keep her…shouldn't hate her. It was like a slow, deadly dance with a live wire and you knew you would end up burnt and limp but the energy trapped you. Gone. He thought about following for a moment. No…let that one be…move on…

**Bring me to Life -- Evanescence**

She stood there limp and listless. The day was grey and she didn't want to knock but knew she would. She tried to do it herself and there was no joy in it…no wonder or laughter or sense of purpose. Her fist was raised to the door when it opened and he was there.

"I'm sorry." was all she could say and it was all that was needed.

"Come in out of the rain, Mary."

The color began to seep back into her world as she stepped across the threshold.

**Pictures of You – The Last Goodnight**

"I remember that!" Brandi said as she tapped the faded photo with her finger.

"There's no way you remember that…you were three." Mary looked at her sister strangely.

"I remember you. You held my hand the whole time because I was scared of the clowns."

The fair was so long ago and Mary had taken Brandi to get out of the house and away from Jinx's drunken boyfriend. Her little sister was afraid of the clowns and Mary told her they couldn't get her if she just held her hand.

"You were always protecting me."

"I still am."

**Wait for You – Elliot Yamin**

It was dark but for the lights on the pathetic, little Christmas tree. Brandi and Jinx went to bed and Mary sat on the couch staring at the twinkling points of light. Another lonely Christmas even with her family in the same house.

What if it was too late…too late to be what she always thought she would be. There was that longing for something greater that was always out of reach. Some part of her that teased and lingered as a tantalizing completion of her self. Maybe it was someone instead of something. A soulmate of sorts. She shook her head at that thought because Raph was already gone. …Who else would there be?

**Love Remains the Same – Gavin Rossdale**

Marshall picked up the small boy and ran for the building while Mary followed with weapons in both hands. He heard the shots fired behind him and heard her grunt as she fired back. The boy's cries echoed in his ears and he reached the doors as Mary fell against him. They barreled through as reinforcements crawled over them to take on the men outside. He handed the child to a waiting man and turned to look at his partner. She lay silently on the floor behind him and the pool of blood spread alarmingly fast.

**These Hard Times – Matchbox Twenty**

The scenery passed by in monotony and Stan couldn't help but think about his own life. He was in danger of monotony himself and the days just seemed to run together without seams. A spot of color caught his eye and he squinted to get a better look at the anomaly in the desert.

Someone had taken a giant cow statue, dressed it in a purple sequined dress and placed a tiara on its head. It struck him as completely ridiculous but utterly appropriate for his mood. He was pretty sure he didn't need a purple dress, but the need for color in his desert made a determined impression on his mind.

**Dreams – Cranberries**

"No way!!!" she was incredulous as he roared into her driveway in full leathers with a helmet that sent shivers up her spine.

He pulled it off and his hair stuck up in all directions as he gave her a devilish smile with a wink. "Wanna take a ride?"

"_In more ways than one_," she thought.

He handed her a helmet off the back and a leather jacket he had brought. The power of the machine vibrated through her groin as she sat behind him and she pressed a kiss into the back of his neck before he donned his helmet. He reached back to squeeze her thighs before revving the throttle and she pulled her own helmet on. Wrapping her arms around him, she lay against his back as they raced down her street.

He drove them onto the highway and reached speeds that took her breath away. Gunslinger.

**Hey There Delilah – Plain White T's**

She was sure there were more ways to spend her life than this, but didn't really want to think about it too much. It was easy to just let people take care of her and walk through life ignoring the bad parts and sweeping the failures under the rug. She knew she wasn't perfect, but she was good enough to have what she needed. Someone to live with, someone to make love with…someone to come to her rescue when she screwed it up again. Maybe she should do more and make something of herself. Maybe she should actually look at the people around her and appreciate them more. Then again, that just meant she would have to be sad when they hurt and she just didn't want to do that. Sad was hard, and Brandi was all about easy.

**You Found Me – The Fray**

"You don't have to do this." Marshall's quiet words didn't startle her…she was expecting him.

"I know." She stood at the edge of the creek bed and watched the water from the recent rain flow by.

"He'll take you back."

"I don't want to go back."

He could see her making decisions, life changing decisions and held his breath. He found her here an hour after they all started looking and knew she was lost.

"Will you help me?" her request was filled with hope.

"What do you need?"

"Someone to tell me it's okay to want something for myself. To be selfish."

"You need it to be for you. For once…do it for you." Marshall stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders to steady her and anchor her.

"I want you." Mary dropped the bouquet into the stream and turned to the man behind her.

***** Let me know which is your favorite!! ****


End file.
